Hurt Her to Save Her
by Starlight Eve
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter are the perfect couple. Even their friends think so. Now, they are out of Hogwarts, and James' parents are suddenly killed. Attempting to save Lily from the same fate, he breaks up with her. Chapter 4 up and story Epilouge up!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- Hi, all. I'm starting another story. Yes, yes, I will work on my others, I type like constantly, especially in the summer *grins*. Anyway, this is your choice. If you want me to continue this, tell me! If you don't, I wont. Now, on with the disclamer!  
  
Disclamer- Honestly, I own nothing. It all belongs to the great Harry Potter people!  
  
  
  
Hurt Her to Save Her  
  
  
  
It was Saturday morning, a rather nice morning. I sighed, and rolled over in bed. I could hear the water running in the shower, and Abby's singing.  
  
She had a pretty voice, but she sounded awful in the shower.  
  
Abby and I had been best friends since our first year in Hogwarts. We did everything together, and once we graduated we bought a two story town house with two bedrooms on the second floor with a bathroom, and a living room and kitchen downstairs. We both worked at the Ministry of Magic, in one of the most boring (in my opinon) departments.  
  
"Lils!" Abby yelled, coming into my room drying her hair, "I used all the warm water, so you'll have to wait a bit before you take a shower."  
  
"Abby!" I cried.  
  
Abby smiled, and I heard her going downstairs.  
  
I groaned, and got out of bed. My red hair was in disaray, again, and I still had sleep in my eyes.  
  
An hour later I entered the kitchen, showered and dressed. Abby was sitting at the table, eating toast.  
  
"The boys will be here in a half an hour, Lily," Abby told me, without even looking up, "You need to get up earlier."  
  
"And you need to stop singing in the shower. I'm surprised the neighbors haven't called about it yet," I replied, and sat down, stealing some of Abby's toast.  
  
Abby rolled her eyes, and said, "Anyways, my parents called. They wanted to know if we could watch Janie tomorrow afternoon. I said she was 12, and therefore completely capable of taking care of herself, but they still wanted her to come over. I told them we would."  
  
"What time?" I asked.  
  
"Noon to six," Abby answered.  
  
"James and I are going out to lunch," I said. "But we won't be gone long."  
  
Abby groaned, and stood up to bring her dish to the sink.  
  
"You two spend too much time together. Honestly, I don't think there's a waking moment you two aren't together. No, correction, any moment you two aren't together or thinking about each other," Abby said.  
  
"That's not true. And dare I remind you of Walter Drains, from sixth year?" I asked. "You talk in your sleep, and you said a bit too much for us."  
  
Abby gagged, and said, "Oh, you will never forget that, will you?"  
  
"Of course not," I answered.  
  
"How did the subject turn from you and James Potter to me and Walter Drains?" Abby asked.  
  
"Back to Janie, what are you planning on doing with her? You know what happens if she's bored and around wands," I said.  
  
"Oh, don't remind me. I'll… take her to the zoo," Abby replied, thinking fast.  
  
"The zoo?"  
  
"Yeah, why? What's wrong?" Abby asked.  
  
I quickly hid a laugh, and answered, "Nothing, nothing. It's just, you took her to the zoo last time she was over here, and she blew up the fountain."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'll think of something," Abby said, and bit her lip.  
  
I grinned, and stood up, carrying my cup back to the sink.  
  
"Besides, wasn't she banned for life?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. She was also grounded for a week, and got a warning from the ministry," Abby answered.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, little girls and wands do not mix," I said.  
  
Abby nodded, and laughed, adding, "Did you know her rolemodel is Sirius?"  
  
I nodded, laughing as well, saying, "Remember when she asked him for his autograph?"  
  
"Big mistake. His ego grew about three sizes, and I don't think it can get any larger!" Abby cried.  
  
"Oh, I'm hurt!"  
  
"Hi, Sirius," Abby and I chorused, not even having to turn around to know Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter were standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hello, girls," the boys answered.  
  
"Hey, James, Remus, Peter," Abby and I added.  
  
"Ooh, toast! My favorite!" Sirius cried, and grabbed the last two pieces of the plate.  
  
I walked over and kissed James lightly on the lips in greeting.  
  
"Good morning," I said.  
  
"'Morning," James replied.  
  
"What were you guys talking about?" Remus asked, sitting down in one of the chairs.  
  
"Abby's little sister, Janie, and her obsession with Sirius," I answered, walking back over to the sink while the boys sat down.  
  
"I know, I just love my fan club," Sirius said, and grinned, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Stop being so cocky," Abby told him, slapping the piece of toast out of his hand, "Besides, only Janie is stupid enough to worship you."  
  
"You forgot, she also worships the ground I walk on," Sirius added.  
  
Abby rolled her eyes.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked, looking up from the dishes.  
  
"The Potter household," Sirius said, "Not to be confused with Lily and James' house."  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
"James' parents are having a big cook out for a whole bunch of people. They made James promise to come," Remus explained.  
  
"And you're making us come?" Abby cried.  
  
"Of course. I can't stand being around all these old witches and wizards exclaiming about how much I've grown," James said, and shuddered, "So, if I bring all of you guys, my parents will be delighted and I won't be bored."  
  
"They won't mind?" Abby asked.  
  
"Not in the least, huh, Lils?" James asked.  
  
"His parents love company," I said, "Trust me. The first time he brought me to see them they practicly threw a party."  
  
"They did throw a party," James protested, "We just went out to dinner instead. Those old witches and wizards smell up the house."  
  
We laughed.  
  
  
  
An hour later we apparated into the Potter's front yard. When I opened my eyes I heard complete silence.  
  
There was no one there.  
  
The huge house loomed in front of us, silent and still.  
  
Then I looked above it. The Dark Mark floated fluidly in the air above the house. I blinked, and opened my eyes. It was still there.  
  
I reached for James hand, and found it. It was sweaty, and cold to the touch.  
  
"James…" I whispered.  
  
James suddenly jerked forward, and started running towards the house. My hand was still in his. I followed.  
  
"James! Lil!" I heard Abby yell.  
  
"Prongs! Lils!" I heard Sirius yell.  
  
If James heard them, he was oblivious. I couldn't see his face, and I wasn't sure I wanted to. I could picture the fear and pain that was probably etched on his face.  
  
James pushed on the door, and I was surprised to see it was slightly open. The hallway was lit, and I could see the doors off it open, and the staircase leading to the second floor. Everything was still.  
  
"James…" I whispered.  
  
James ran into one of the rooms, leaving me in the hallway. I paused for a moment, hearing his footsteps break the sad silence that lay over the house. I sighed, and walked through the door he had ran through.  
  
I saw him standing in another doorway, his back to me. I walked over, and put my hand in his.  
  
"James…" I repeated.  
  
He was staring into the room. I followed his gaze. In the middle of the room, sprawled on the floor, were his parents. They were dressed for the cook out. His mother's ageless face was frozen in a look of fear. His father's face was frozen in a look of surprise. Their eyes were still open, staring into oblivion, although they could no longer see.  
  
"James… It's going to be allright," I whispered.  
  
James put his arms around me, and I rested my head on his shoulder. I heard our friends run in and see the Potters.  
  
  
  
An hour later Ministry wizards flocked around the house. My friends and I sat outside; I was still holding James' hand.  
  
We were silent, watching. James was staring hard at the beautiful brick house. I was glancing around.  
  
"Mr. Potter," someone called.  
  
I turned to see who it was, as we all did. James stood, and, still holding my hand, walked over while I was tugged along.  
  
"We've examined your parents' bodies. We're pretty sure it's murder, using the Death Curse," the man told us, "We're also pretty sure we know who did it."  
  
They didn't say the person's name, but James and I both knew it anyway. Voldemort.  
  
"Thank you," James whispered, and nodded.  
  
We walked back to the group.  
  
"Why don't you guys go home? You all look exhausted," James suggested.  
  
"James, I'd rather be here, with you," I said.  
  
"I'll be fine. It's just it must be so boring for you, and I won't be here long, I'll be back soon," James said.  
  
"James, I'll stay here as long as you're here," I insisted.  
  
"Lils, James is right, we probably should go home. James will call you later, right?" Abby asked.  
  
James nodded, and said, "I'll be fine."  
  
After five minutes of debating my friends and I apparated home.  
  
  
  
That evening I sat on the couch in our living room, wrapped in a blanket and not talking.  
  
"I just finished talking to my parents. They said they'll change their plans so Janie can come over Thursday instead," Abby told me.  
  
"James isn't back yet," I whispered.  
  
"How do you know?" Abby asked, throwing herself on the couch beside me.  
  
"He would have called," I answered.  
  
"Well, I've been on the phone. Maybe he tried to call," Abby suggested.  
  
I shook my head, and said, "No, you know James. If he can't call he just comes over, unannounced. I'm worried about him."  
  
"Why?" Abby asked.  
  
"I remember when my parents died, in that car crash. I was devestated. I wanted to just stop living. But you guys convinced me to keep going. Plus, James was there to help me through," I answered.  
  
"And you're here for James," Abby told me.  
  
"That's the problem. You know James, he doesn't like people to help him," I said.  
  
"I wouldn't worry. There's always Sirius, Remus, and Peter," Abby assured me.  
  
There was a moment of silence, as I stared at the wall.  
  
"They were such nice people," I whispered, "They were always very nice to me."  
  
"Yeah, they were," Abby agreed.  
  
  
  
I went over to the boy's apartment the next day. Sirius, Remus, and Peter were in the kitchen.  
  
"Hi, Lils," they said as I came in.  
  
"Hi, guys. Where's James?" I asked.  
  
"Sleeping. He didn't get home until past midnight last night," Remus answered.  
  
I nodded, and Vic sat down on their counter. I looked towards the living room, and said, "I'll be right back. I'm going to go talk to James."  
  
"Good luck," Sirius whispered.  
  
"Maybe he'll talk to you. He hasn't even opened the door for us," Remus told me, and shrugged.  
  
I walked into the living room, and to the door that led to James' room. I knocked quietly.  
  
"James? It's me, Lily. I came to see if you're okay," I said, and waited.  
  
The door did not open. There was no sound from the room. I pressed my ear to the room. I couldn't hear a thing. I knocked again, lightly. Not even the sound of a whisper.  
  
I took out my wand and tapped the door.  
  
"Alohamora," I whispered.  
  
I tried the door again. It was still locked.  
  
"James, I'm going to be in the kitchen. If you need me, just yell," I said, and went back to the kitchen.  
  
"Any luck?" Vic asked.  
  
"No," I answered, "He used a locking charm. Not even the unlocking charm would open it."  
  
I sat down next to Vic.  
  
"Did he talk to you guys when he came home?" I asked.  
  
"Nope. Peter here was sleeping, but Remus and I were awake. He just walked into his room and locked the door," Sirius answered.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"He'll be allright, Lils," Vic told me.  
  
I nodded.  
  
  
  
The funeral was set for Wednesday. When I woke up I dressed in plain black robes, and Vic and I apparated to the graveyard. I'd talked to James the day before, and he was better. When we got there, we found everyone waiting. Even Sirius was quiet. I stood next to James throughout the funeral, occasionally holding his hand. After the last bit of dirt was thrown over their graves, people set flowers down. I set the red roses, which I knew were Mrs. Potter's favorite, on both their graves.  
  
People gradually began to leave, giving James a few words each. Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Vic had sat down in chairs, and were actually keeping quiet.  
  
Eventually, it was only Sirius, Remus, Peter, Vic, James, one of James' uncles, and me left.  
  
"James, this must have been a hard day for you. It was for me. Somehow, seeing my older brother and his wife laid in a grave made me think," his uncle said.  
  
James merely nodded.  
  
"And who's this?" his uncle asked, motioning to me.  
  
"This is Lily Evans, my girlfriend," James explained.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Miss Evans," his uncle said.  
  
"As am I, Mr. Potter," I whispered.  
  
There was a moment of silence, and I knew James' uncle was deep in thought. I knew so because his brow furrowed as James' did when he was thinking. Another one of those family quirks.  
  
"James, may I speak to you for a moment, privately?" his uncle asked.  
  
James nodded.  
  
"I'll be with Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Vic," I said.  
  
I sat down beside my friends and watched as James walked away with his uncle, their backs to us.  
  
  
  
Same time  
  
As told by James Potter  
  
  
  
Uncle David and I walked along the path for a few moments in silence. Finally, when we were well away from the others, Uncle David led me over to a bench.  
  
The bench was of stone, with "In Memory of Carla Hudson, beloved mother, sister, and daughter" written on it.  
  
We sat down.  
  
"That girlfriend of your's, Lily, sounds very nice," Uncle David said, uneasily.  
  
"Yes, she is," I said, unsure of where this was leading.  
  
"And very beautiful," Uncle David added, as an afterthought.  
  
"Er…" I whispered.  
  
"She reminds me of you're mother," Uncle David said.  
  
"She does?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. Your mother was just like that," Uncle David told me, not even looking at me, but, instead, looking at the trees around us.  
  
The word "was" fell down on me. "Was". Not "is", "was".  
  
"Your mother was like Lily, once. Young, beautiful… innocent," Uncle David whispered. "Do you love Lily?"  
  
I sat there for a moment, with no idea what my uncle was getting at.  
  
"Yes," I said, "I love Lily. Why?"  
  
"James, do you want Lily to end up like your mother?" Uncle David asked.  
  
I blinked, and stared at him. Uncle David sighed.  
  
He quickly reworded his sentence, "What I mean is, James, you know that You-know-who has it in for our family. He'll probably be coming after you next, and if not then, soon. Lily will end up like your mother. Your mother was only dead because she was married to your father. Lily will be killed with you."  
  
I blinked again, trying not to see the truth in his words.  
  
"James, if you really love Lily, you won't let her get caught up in this," Uncle David told me.  
  
He was right. He was right, and I hated his truth. But he was right.  
  
I stood up, and knew what I had to do.  
  
"Thank you, Uncle David," I said.  
  
Uncle David nodded.  
  
I walked back to where my friends were waiting, not wanting any of this to be real. Any of it.  
  
A/N- how did you all like it? This kind of thing has probably been done before, but, oh well. Anyways, if you guys liked it I'll continue. If not, then I won't. So, REVIEW!!! Thanks a ton!  
  
Any additional comments can be reached to me at StarlightEve111@aol.com  
  
Thanks, and remember, L/J FOREVER! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes- I'm devestated! I started this chap before, and my STUPID computer DELETED it! Urgh! Well, anyways, I'm retyping it (obviously), all for you guys. All right now, big group *AW*. Or not. Anyways, this is the second chapter of "Hurt Her to Save Her". Oooo. Now, I know you all want James NOT to listen to his uncle, so you'll have to read and find out.  
  
  
  
Hurt Her to Save Her  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
I walked into the kitchen on Thursday morning, depressed and biting my lip. Abby, who was sitting on the kitchen counter drinking tea, looked up. "So, what did he say?" she asked. "Sirius told me that James isn't up yet," I answered, biting my lip hard, "The funeral must have been awful for him." "Why? It was a really beautiful funeral," Abby said. I turned and glared at her, then told her, "No offense, but when your parents die, it's awful no matter what." Abby shrugged, and took a sip of her tea. "When's your sister coming?" I asked. Abby shrugged and said, "Mum said noon, but since Mum is never on time I dunno." I sat down at the table, and drummed my fingers on the table. "Stop it, allready!" Abby cried after a few minutes of my drumming, "Just go over there. You do it ALL the time." Before I could answer there was a huge BANG from the living room. Abby and I jumped up and ran into the living room. Standing beside our fireplace, covered in soot, was Abby's little sister, Janie. "Hi, Abby, Lily," she said, "I think you need to clean your living room." "JANIE!" Abby cried, "YOU RUINED OUR LIVING ROOM!"  
  
"Big deal," Janie replied, drew her wand, and opened her mouth to utter a spell. "Oh, no you don't," Abby said, and snatched her sister's wand. "Hey! That's MY wand, give it BACK!" Janie yelled, "Give it BACK!" "Not a chance, you'll get it back when you leave," Abby told her, and put the wand in her pocket. Janie crossed her arms. "Look at you? Do you have ANY common sense? You can't go around MUGGLE London dressed like that!" Abby yelled. "Why not?" Janie asked. "Do you want those reasons listed in alphabetical order?" Abby answered, glaring at her sister. "Janie, I have to agree with your sister, you can't wear that while you're here. You can wear it once you leave," I told her. Janie was wearing bright magenta robes with a matching witch hat. "Fine, I'll change, but I didn't bring anything else to wear," Janie said. Abby rolled her eyes and turned to me. "Lils, can Janie use some of your clothes. Your better with muggle clothing than I am," Abby said. "Sure. I'll help you pick something out for her to wear," I agreed. "Come on, shrimp," Abby said. "Don't call me that!" Janie yelled. "Fine, come on, Janie," Abby repeated. We all went out to the stairs, when the phone started ringing. "I'll be right up," I called, and ran to the phone. I picked it up and said, "Hello?" "Lily? It's James," said the voice on the other end. "James? I called earlier, did Sirius tell you?" I asked. "Er. yeah. Listen, I was wondering if you. um. would like to go to lunch with me today?" James asked, uneasily. "Sure. When?" "Now?" James suggested. "Great. Where should we go?" I asked, smiling to myself. "How about that little resturant by the park, you know the one?" James suggested. "Perfect. I'll be right there," I agreed, "Bye. I love you." But the line was allready dead. I hung the phone up, smiling, and went upstairs. Abby and Janie were in my room, trying to find something for Janie to wear. "Who was it?" Abby asked, not even looking up. "It was James. He wants to meet me for lunch. I'll be back in about an hour, 'kay?" I asked. "Sure. Have fun," Abby answered. I ran downstairs, grabbing my purse and hurrying out the door. When I got to the resturant I found that James was allready there, waiting on a table by the patio. He was nervous, I could tell. Whenever he's nervous, he'll run his hands through his hair every second. Perhaps that's why his hair is so messy. "James!" I called. He turned and spotted me. I smiled, waved, and ran over. I slid in the seat opposite of him, and sat there for a moment. "James, I was worried about you. I called and Sirius said you were sleeping. Did he tell you I called?" I asked. James nodded. "Are you allright, I mean. you know." I trailed. "I'm fine," James said simply. There was a ending in his sentence that I couldn't get over. It sounded so final, so plain. So. "Lily, we need to talk," James told me. "Okay," I whispered. "What about?" "Us." "What about us?" I asked. Where was he going with this? "I don't think this is working out. I want to break up with you," James answered, no, stated. Oh. My. Gosh. I couldn't believe this. I was in shock, utter, raw, disbelief. James was breaking up with me? James. "James." I started. James held up his hand to stop me from talking. I stared. "I think it would be best if we pretended nothing ever happened between the two of us, and go on living our lives," James stated. I stared at James, the man I loved, no, the man I used to love. I couldn't believe this. Of all the things I had pictured to happen today, I never, ever, pictured this. I could feel my eyes go hot, the feeling I get just before I cry. Don't cry. "Lily, I'm sorry, I'm really, really, sorry, but I have to do this," James told me. I looked up at him, and stared right into his eyes. "No, James, that is where you are wrong. You don't have to do anything," I said, a bit bitterly, and grabbed my purse. I stood up and walked away. I didn't look back, I didn't want James to see the tears brimmed on my eyes. The walk home seemed longer than before. Why? Why did James do this to me? He told me he loved me so many times. I loved him. I still do. Why is he doing this? WHY? To add to a terrible day, it started to rain, first a light sprinkle, then a downpour. I didn't care. I walked my normal pace towards our townhouse. My tears mixed with the raindrops on my face, and I wrapped my arms around myself as I walked home. I had never expected James to dump me. He never let on that he was going to do it, or even thinking about breaking up with me. Had he met someone else? If that was the reason I didn't think I could live another day. I couldn't bear to see James going out with someone else. It would hurt too much. By the time I reached my street I was soaked, and I was still crying. I dug around for the key to my door as I stood on the doorstep. I slid the door open a little and snuck in. I shut the door behind me, and leaned against it. Slowly, I slid down to the floor, where I collapsed weeping. "Lily? Lily, is that you? Lils, I had to shrink a few of your clothes so Janie could wear them, I hope you don't." Abby called, walking down the stairs until she caught sight of me, and her voice trailed. Janie stood behind her. "Lils, what's wrong?" Abby asked. "James. just. broke. up. with. me." I choked. There was silence in the townhouse, broken only by my sobs.  
  
A few minutes later Abby, Janie, and I were in the living room. Abby was using the phone, and I was sitting next to Janie on the couch, crying. "Don't worry, it's not that bad. Guys break up with me all the time, but I usually dump them," Janie told me. I turned to her, and started crying again. "JANIE!" Abby yelled. "What?" Janie asked. "GO! Go. outside," Abby demanded. Janie obeyed, and Abby turned back to the phone. I suppose someone answered on the other line. "Sirius?" Abby asked. I sat, listening. Sirius answered, and I could hear nothing. "Sirius, is James home yet?" Abby asked, her voice demanding and in charge. Sirius answered, and obvious no. "No? Well, make sure that when he gets home you give him this message, 'I don't know what he's up to, but he'd better call and explain himself, either to me or Lily', allright?" Abby asked. Sirius answered. "Oh, you don't know, do you?" Abby asked, her voice still louder than normal. Abby grimaced. "He dumped her, Sirius. He dumped Lily!" Abby yelled. Her words echoed in my head. He broke up with me. HE BROKE UP WITH ME! "Abby," I whispered, but it came out more like, "Auu." "Abby," I choked, "I'm going to go up to my room." Abby turned and nodded, then mouthed, "I'll be up in a little while." I nodded, and stood up. I felt strange, my legs like jello, as I walked up the stairs to my bedroom. I collapsed onto my bed, and wanted to cry. I choked on my tears, and rolled over on my bed. I could hear Abby yelling at Sirius on the phone downstairs, and wanted to die. Why did he do this??? WHY? Then I realized what a good question that was. Why did he do this? He said it was because "it wasn't working out", but he constantly told me how much he loved me and wanted to be with me forever. Forever isn't just a few years. Forever is. well. forever. Then what happened? I remembered what I had been like in Hogwarts. I had never let anything trample me. and I always found the cause of everything. Although I still had tears trailing down my cheek, I decided I was going to find out why. I was going to answer the question, so at least I could know if I had done something wrong. I was going to find out why. I sprawled out on my bed, and let me cry myself to sleep.  
  
A/N- short chap, I know, I know. I have estimated that we are halfway through the story (another short one, I know). I really appreciate all the reviews and the email. I really want to thank you for all your support, and please, do what you did before, REVIEW! I hope you liked this! Not a tear jerker, I know.  
  
Well, any extra comments? Email me at StarlightEve111@aol.com  
  
L/J ROCK FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes- chap 3 of Hurt Her to Save Her!!! I think this will be either the second to last chapter, or third to last chapter. I'm not quite sure. I'm glad that so far you all are liking this! Anyways, James listened to his uncle and broke up with Lily, even though neither wanted to do this. One of my reviewers mentioned it kinda sounded like what they do on Moulin Rouge. Well, when I first saw that movie, I got this idea. You'll see what happens, but I promise it doesn't follow Moulin Rouge. Read and REVIEW!!!  
  
Disclaimer- I own absolutely nothing. Nothing. Nada. Don't think I do. It all belongs to their great selves, the Harry Potter People!  
  
Hurt Her to Save Her  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
London, England The Boy's Apartment The next morning  
  
James walked into the kitchen, looking as if he hadn't slept at all the past night. Sirius sat on a counter, eating some toast while Remus and Peter sat at the table. "James, awake?" Remus asked. "You must have gotten in pretty late. I didn't hear you come in," Peter said. "I. I stayed out for a while," James answered, "I needed to think." "Oh, James, before I forget, I have marching orders. You are to call Abby or Lily the moment you get home, or the moment I see you," Sirius said, his mouth full of toast. James nodded, and went over to the fridge. He looked like a dead person come alive, tired and dragging his feet. "Abby called at least fifteen times yesterday," Remus said. "At least every fifteen minutes," Peter agreed. James didn't answer. He stared into the fridge, not taking anything out. Just staring. The phone rang. "Speaking of the devil, that's probably her," Sirius said, jumped off the counter, and ran into the hallway. He picked up the phone. "Hello? Pizza Hut, here. Pick-up or delivery?" he asked. "Haha, Sirius. I'm in no mood to joke. Is James there yet?" It was Lily. Sirius looked into the kitchen. "Uh. let me check." Sirius whispered, then put his hand over the speaker so she couldn't hear him, then said to James, "It's Lily. She wants to talk to you." "I'm asleep," James responded, surprising his friends. "Uh, okay," Sirius whispered, then ducked back into the hall and told Lily, "He's asleep." "Oh, okay. Could you tell him to call me when he gets up?" Lily asked. "Yeah, sure," Sirius answered, feeling guilty. "Thanks, bye," Lily said, and hung up. Sirius muttered a "your welcome", and hung up. He went back in the kitchen to find Remus and Peter confronting James. "What was that all about? Your girlfriend calls and you lie and say your asleep," Remus said. James muttered something. "What?" Remus asked. "I'm confused. I thought you guys were like. in love. You're always goo-goo over her. Now you refuse to talk to her, your GIRLFRIEND!" "She's not my girlfriend, not anymore," James whispered. Silence fell over the room. Everyone stared at James. Sirius had allready known, but still found it hard to believe. "Wait, what? Did she dump you?" Peter asked. James didn't answer. Sirius answered for him. "He broke up with her," Sirius answered, "That's why Abby and Lily keep calling. They want to know why." "Tell them I don't know! Tell them I'm confused! Tell them I didn't want to do it! I had to, okay! I had to break up with her! I have to make her hate me so much she'll never want anything to do with me!" James yelled, "OK? Is that a good enough explination? Is it?" Remus, Peter, and Sirius stared. "Prongs." Remus started. "Don't, okay? Leave it," James said, and left the room, "I'm going for a walk."  
  
*** The Girl's Apartment Same time As told by Lily Evans  
  
"What did he say?" Abby asked as I walked into the kitchen. "Sirius told me he's still asleep," I answered, and leaned against the wall. "I. I don't know why this happened, Abby." "You do have a right to know," Abby said, "I think you do, at least." "I know, and I want to find out why. That's why I called. But I have a feeling he's just blowing me off. I don't think he wants to talk to me," I answered. "Hey, usually after a guy breaks up with me without a good reason, I hate them. You aren't showing any resentment," Abby observed. "I can hate him, Abby, no matter how much I try. I just can't. I. I love him, Abby. I LOVE HIM! And the weird thing is, even though I don't understand, I still love him," I whispered. Abby sighed, then watched me, "You know, you and James have something I was never able to understand. I always thought I was in love with this boyfriend, or another, but if love is what's between you and James. then it's something deeper than what I felt. He shouldn't be breaking up with you." I looked up at my friend. "Will you help me?" I asked. "Help you?" Abby asked, "With what?" "I have to find him, Abby. I have to talk to him. I have to! If he really wants to break up with me, I at least need a reason. Then I can start healing, if that's possible." I whispered. "Anything's possible, and I'm ready to do whatever it takes to make sure you and James stay together," Abby said, "I'll help." "Okay. Well, I think we should split up. I'll go down to his work, a few of his favorite places. You can start with the boys' apartment then go wherever you think he might be. I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at noon, okay?" I asked. "Deal. See you there, hopefully one of us will bring James," Abby answered, and we grabbed our coats to leave.  
  
He wasn't at his work, not at his favorite resturants, or the prank shop. Finally, I sat in Diagon Alley, at one o'clock, exhausted from running around London. I didn't know where else to look. I sat on a bench oustide one of the shops, and watched the people pass by. The crowd in Diagon Alley was thin, because of the increasing attacks by Voldemort. It had never kept my friends and I from going out, but many other people were to scared to do anything but sit at home and quake. I was supposed to meet Abby in one hour. Maybe she had found James. Maybe she was waiting for me this very moment in the Leaky Cauldron, with James. She was probably yelling at him, screaming most likely. It sounded just like Abby. My spirits lifted, I stood up and started to walk towards Diagon Alley. Then I saw a person walking ahead of me. Messy black hair graced the back of their head. Their walk was determined. Even from the back I knew who it was.  
  
"James!" I called. He turned around, caught sight of me, and started walking faster away from me. I sighed, and started power walking after him. I had to talk to him. I had to catch up with him. I just HAD to. "James! Please, I have to talk to you!" I called. He didn't turn around. He power walked through the exit. I followed. I ran through the Leaky Cauldron, and out onto the streets of muggle London. Here, there were crowds. I strained my eyes for James. There, walking away from the Leaky Cauldron. "JAMES!" I cried, "Please, James, wait!"  
  
He began running. I ran with him, trying to catch up in vain. He turned down an alley, and I followed. "James," I called, "You've got no where to run. Please, talk to me." James turned around, and stared at me. "James," I said, "Please, talk to me. Please." He was looking past me, his eyes wide with terror. I turned my head to see a dark figure walking slowly down the alley. My eyes grew wide in terror. Black robes billowed out, and a hand reaching out from them twirled a wand. The face was hooded, but I knew just as well who it was. "James Potter. so we finally meet."  
  
A/n- another shortie. I know. Oh, well, I hope you all liked this! A bit of a cliffie, but that's allright. This was basically a chap leading to the climax of the story. Tell me what you thought. I love feedback. What's going to happen??? Eek! Ok, so I know. anyways, now that you've READ. REVIEW!!!!  
  
Any additional comments? Email me at Starlighteve111@aol.com  
  
And always remember: L/J FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes- Welcome back. Since very few people reviewed in my last chap, I was a bit sad (thanks to everyone who did). But, hey, this is chapter 4 of Hurt Her to Save Her. Last chap we left off with "James Potter, so we finally meet" or something along those lines. Today we continue. Anyways, Lily went in search of James to find out just why he dumped her, now knowing that just doing so would get her in deep trouble. Now, we continue.  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing. Zilch. It all belongs to the great Harry Potter People, which, quite unfortunately, does not include me. I don't get money for doing this. I am BROKE!!!  
  
  
  
Hurt Her to Save Her  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
(We left off at.)  
  
"James Potter. so we finally meet." I spun around to face the shadowed character. I heard James suck in his breath behind me. Suddenly it dawned on me. The hooded character was none other than Voldmeort. Voldemort. He started to walk slowly towards us. "It seems just yesterday your parents were pleading for their life," Voldemort hissed, "On their knees, they were, begging." I shut my eyes tightly. Oh, god, I was going to die. I was going to die! "Finally, I can get the last Potter," Voldemort said. Then I heard James' voice. "You can have me, just let the girl go," James told him, trying to keep his voice steady. I spun back around. "James, no!" I cried. "I have no interest in her," Voldemort said, and spat at my feet. "James, no!" I cried again, "I'm not going anywhere. Not without you!" "Don't be stupid, Lily," James said, "Go!" "No!" I yelled, "I'm not going anywhere! Not without you!" "Go! He wants me! Let him have me, you just get out of here! Run and don't look back!" James hissed. I reached over and grabbed his hand. "I'm not going anywhere without you. I love you, James, I don't care if you don't feel the same way about me. I'm not about to run like a scared rabbit and lose you!" I whispered, holding his hand in mine, "I love you, James. I won't go anywhere without you, even if that means letting myself die beside you." James was silent, staring at me. His lips started to form words, at not even audiable, then, "I love you too, Lily." I started to cry, and leaned forward to hug him. "Oh, how touching," Voldemort said from behind me, "But I have work to do! Crucio!" The curse hit me straight on, still leaning against James. James grabbed my arms and leaned my body against him. I screamed in pain. "Lily!" he screamed. Fire burnt in my bones. A thousand daggers attacked every inch of skin. I shut my eyes tightly, and tried so hard not to scream. So hard. A scream escaped my lips, and the tears that had formed in my eyes moments before spilled out. "Let her go! You said you'd let her go!" James screamed at Voldemort. I heard laughing. Evil, evil, laughing. My limbs felt as though they were being pulled apart, my bones felt like they were all being broken at the same time. Then, in a moment, it was all gone. I fell against James. "Lily," he whispered. I could barely make a sound. I cried. I wept. "You said you'd let her go!" James yelled. "She chose to stay, I can help it. Stupid girl. That's two for me, two bodies for the ministry to find, two funerals," Voldemort hissed, "Twice the fun for me." "Let her go!" James screamed. "James." I whispered, "Not without you." "Sh. Lily," James whispered in my ear. "Since you insist she should go, perhaps you should watch her die a slow, painful death," Voldemort hissed, then laughed, "Crucio!" The curse hit me again, like the force of a tidal wave, pushing me into James. I screamed. It was too painful to struggle. The burning, the pain. "Stop it! Stop it!" James screamed, "Let her go! Leave her alone! Take me first!" More laughter. I could hardly hear a thing. My ears were buzzing, I felt like a ton of bricks had been placed on my body and was crushing me. "Take me first, please! PLEASE!" James screamed. Then it was gone. I collapsed at James' feet. My body relaxed, happy to be away from the pain. "Perhaps you would like a dose of pain, ey, Mr. Potter?" Voldemort cackled, then hissed, "Crucio." James fell to the ground beside me, and began to shake. I crawled over to him, as he knelt. He bit his lip, trying not to scream. It was useless, I knew. He screamed, a terrible, earth shattering scream. "James," I cried, "James!" Voldemort laughed. I turned and glared at him. "Stop it! Please! Leave him alone!" I screamed, "Please!" I stood up, my knees shaky from the curse, and started to run towards Voldemort. He was so close, he didn't even know I was running to him before I had pushed him to the ground. His wand fell out of his hands, and clattered across the alley. The curse was broken. James was out of pain. "The valvant one, Miss Evans, aren't you?" Voldemort whispered, then managed to push me off of him as if I were nothing. He reached to grab his wand, and grasped it, pointing to me. "Perhaps some more pain will do it," Voldemort whispered, "Rid you of that pride that will surely be the death of you." He raised his wand and whispered, "Crucio." James threw himself in front of me, at the last moment, and the curse hit him head on. We screamed in usion, and I caught him against me, and leaned him against me. "James!" I screamed, "JAMES!"  
  
*~* Same time The Leaky Cauldron As told by Abby  
  
I looked at my watch. Lily still had ten minutes. I sighed. I hadn't seen James at all. I knew she'd be disappointed. She really wanted to find him. So did I. I had a few things to say to him. most of them I would scream at him. I sighed again, and looked at both of the doors. No sign of Lily. Knowing her she'd be out to the last moment looking for him. But it was unlike her to not be at someplace ten minutes early. I sat back in the chair, and tried to relax. But my muscles were tense, and I didn't know why. The door swung open, and I leaned forward to see if it was Lily. It wasn't. It was a man, his face red. "Voldemort's. been sighted. down the road!" he screamed. The room went quiet. "Lily," I whispered, stood up, and ran to the door that led to Muggle London. I pushed it open, and stood on the sidewalk. I heard screams that weren't coming from the Leaky Cauldron. Fimilar screams. "Lily," I hissed. I ran inside and said, "Voldemort! He's attacking someone!"  
  
*~* The alley Same time As told by Lily Evans  
  
"Oh, God, please, help us! James! JAMES!" I screamed. James mouthed something, his face wrenched in pain. "Run," he whispered. "No, no James, not without you. You'll be okay," I said, "You'll be okay." I looked up to Voldemort. He was watching us, then waved his wand. James collapsed against me. The curse was gone. "James," I whispered. "I'm starting to get bored with this. I have other things to do today, you know! Let's get this over with! Who first?" he asked, then laughed. He raised his wand, and pointed it at me, then to James, then to me, then back to James, in a row. I held James tight. He scrambled up, so we were both standing, him in front of me. "James, don't," I whispered. "Take me," James said, "Take me instead. Let her go." "Oh, not this again," Voldemort said, "I really am getting tired of this 'save her' plea." "Then let her go!" James yelled. "Fine, she'll be the first to go," Voldemort said, and pointed his wand at me. James pushed himself in front of me. "Lily," he whispered, "If. if he kills me, run. I don't want you to die, too." Voldemort raised his wand at James. He opened his mouth and begun the curse that ended so many lives, and would end so many more. "Avada." There were shouts from behind. I looked past James to see people running down the streets, witches and wizards, ministry and non, shouting. "Shoot," Voldemort whispered, turned to us, and said, "This isn't over. You will die at my wand. I will have you both!" He disapparated away, leaving the alley empty, save James and I. "He's gone," I whispered in James ear, and let my knees buckle, and let myself fall onto the alley. James knelt down beside me. "He's gone, everything will be okay," James whispered. I turned to look at James. "Did you mean it?" I asked. "Mean what?" James asked, staring at me. "Earlier, before. you. you said you loved me," I answered. James smiled, and looked into my eyes. He held my gaze with his. "Yes, I did. I do love you, Lily Evans, I love you more than the world," James whispered. I smiled, and whispered, "I love you too, James Potter, forever." Right there, kneeling in the alleyway, we kissed. "Lily! James!" I turned to see our friends running towards us. "What are you doing here?" I asked as Abby knelt down beside us. "Long story. Are you guys okay?" Abby asked. "We're fine," I answered, "Just perfect." Some Medi-wizards pushed through the crowd around the alley, and rushed Abby, Sirius, Remus, and Peter away. They led James and I to a tent set up, where they checked us over. We both had several cuts and bruises, and they healed mine with their wands. Then Abby walked into the tent. "So, about that long story, how did you get here?" I asked. "Well, I was waiting for you in the Leaky Cauldron, and someone said Voldemort had been spotted nearby. So, I got worried, and went outside. I heard you screaming, and basically most of the wizards in London rallied and ran over here as fast as they could. Sirius, Remus, and Peter had left for work, heard, and ran over," Abby answered. "Is James allright?" I asked. Abby nodded, and said, "He's in the next tent." "I'm going to see him," I answered. I got up and left the tent, not caring about what anyone else said. James was standing outside the other tent with his friends. I ran over. James turned, caught me, and spun me around. I smiled. I noticed a scar above his left eyebrow from where he had been cut. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah," he answered, "Just a bit sore. They let me keep the scar. I think it makes me look dashing. What do you think?" "Hm." I whispered, "In the right light, I suppose." We laughed. "What about you?" he asked. "Just fine," I answered, "Perfect, now that I'm with you." James grinned, leaned forward, and kissed me. I returned the kiss. We stood there, in an alleyway, among our friends, wrapped in our love for each other that I was sure would last an eternity, for as the sun rose and the sun set. At the moment I didn't care, much less know, that in a matter of years James and I would be dead, one of our friends running from the ministry, another serving Voldemort (the same man who had tried to kill us), and the rest disbanded throughout Britian, scared and hurt. All I knew was I was in James' arms. That was all I wanted to know. And all I knew was that he loved me. That was all I wanted to know.  
  
A/N- well that was the last of Hurt Her to Save Her. Maybe, if you want, I'll write a epilouge, but I'm not quite sure yet. anyways, I hope you liked it. This one is a bit longer, while still being short. So, now that you've read the complete story, review! Tell me what you thought! Please, review!!! If you're looking for more of my work, I have stories called Lily's Lake, Yours Hating James Potter, You Can't Fight Love, Erika, and Am I Missing You. Until next time, this is Starlight Eve signing out!  
  
Any more comments? Email me at StarlightEve111@aol.com  
  
And remember: L/J FOREVER!!!! 


	5. Epilogue

A/N- This is the epilogue to Hurt Her to Save Her, in form of a songfic. The song is "Don't Want to Live My Life Without You" by Soluna. I hope you like it, I decided HHSH needed an epilogue!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
Disclaimer-  
  
"Don't Want To Live My Life Without You"  
  
Here... We are...  
  
Going back to the start  
  
When I thought we've come so far ~*~  
  
James and I were together again, after that short time (that had seemed like forever) when we had been apart. James had taken me out dancing, then to dinner. After spending the evening dancing, I was happy to collapse in the chairs at our favorite restaurant. James sat down opposite me.  
  
And I.. I try...  
  
Tried to make you understand  
  
I've done everything I can  
  
~*~  
  
I smiled at him, and he smiled back. "You never did tell me exactly why you did that," I told him. James sighed, and rolled his eyes playfully, "I thought we agreed never to talk about it again." "I just can't help it," I said, "Besides, I wanna know. It wouldn't hurt, would it?" James rolled his eyes, and said, "I didn't want to see you die like my mother, just because you were with me." "James," I told him, "I'd go to the end of the world and back if I had to, just to be with you. I love you, you know that." "That's the thing, I did it because I love you," James said.  
  
Every night I'm losing sleep  
  
Tell me if I'm in too deep ~*~  
  
I smiled at James. "You know," I teased, "You should have known that I'd come after you. You should have known." "I know, but what can I say, I'm sorry?" James asked. I laughed, "Oh, don't worry about it. I was just kidding. Boy, am I tired. You know, by the way you look, you'd never guess that you can actually dance." "Very funny, Lily Evans." "Aren't I, James Potter."  
  
I'm going... crazy  
  
I don't know what I should do  
  
To fight the risk of losing you  
  
Baby.. Ay yi!  
  
~*~  
  
"You know, I never liked the name 'Lily Evans'," James said. I laughed, and asked, "And what exactly do you want me to do, change my name? To what, would like me to change my name?" "I like the name Lily, but Evans doesn't fit you quite right," James answered. "And what does?" I teased. James pretended to think, then smiled and said, "Let's see, 'Lily Potter' sounds just right for you." I stared at him. He pulled something out, a little red ring box, and said, "Lily, would you marry me?"  
  
Don't Want to live my life  
  
Without you  
  
Can't go another night  
  
Without you ~*~  
  
"Oh my gosh, James," I cried. Everyone in the tables around us seemed to sense what was going on, and it grew quiet. "What do you say, Lily? I almost lost you once, and I'm not about to do it again. This seals it," James said. "Yes, oh my gosh, yes!" I cried, and leapt across the narrow table to hug him tight.  
  
Don't Want to live my life  
  
Without your Love  
  
Without your love  
  
Without your love  
  
~*~  
  
So a year later I was standing in my apartment with Abby and a few of my other friends, searching desperately for an Advil. "Lily! Lily! LILY!" Abby yelled, "Get a grip!" I swerved on my best friend and shouted, "EASY FOR YOU TO SAY, YOU'RE NOT THE ONE GETTING MARRIED IN. TWO HOURS!" "You're not having any Advil. You are going to sit down with the rest of your bridesmaids, and you're going to have fun," Abby said, and tried to drag me to the living room, where all my bridesmaids were sitting. "I'm just. nervous," I said. "Of course you are, you're getting married. It's natural. But you love James, James loves you, problem solved," Abby told me. "I suppose so," I said.  
  
There you go  
  
Hiding everything you feel  
  
Too blind to see what's real ~*~  
  
Abby insisted I wouldn't be able to see James until the ceremony. I was nervous, but my heart was lifted. After that short time we had been apart, I was scared he'd do it again. After today, we'd promise we'd be together forever. This would seal it. This would make it all work out.  
  
You.. Forgot...  
  
Everything I was to you  
  
The sun, the stars, the moon  
  
~*~  
  
How could he have done that to me, anyway? He always told me he loved me, and he never wanted to be away from me. Sure, I'd forgiven him, and I knew the answers to all my questions. After today, I reasoned, everything will be perfect.  
  
I don't know what I've done wrong  
  
Tell me what's been going on  
  
Inside you... Lately ~*~  
  
Abby ran into my room. "Lily, the ceremony starts in a half an hour, and the best man isn't here yet!" Abby cried. "Where's Sirius?" I asked, because Sirius was James' best man. "Who knows. I just asked James, and he didn't know," Abby cried, "Oh, I'll kill him if he ruins this day!" "Don't worry, Abby," I whispered. "Are you nervous, still?" Abby asked. "Not really, not like I was before. I've been thinking," I answered. "About what?" Abby asked. I just smiled.  
  
  
  
I just wanna do you right  
  
I cant go another night  
  
Baby... Ay yi! ~*~  
  
"Lily, Abby, are you in here?" The door opened and I saw one of my bridesmaids, our neighbor, Alicia. "Are you guys ready? They sent me to tell you that the ceremony is starting in a few minutes," Alicia said. I nodded. "Is Sirius here?" Abby asked. Alicia nodded, "He just got here." "Oh, I'm going to have a word with him," Abby cried. I grabbed her arm, "Abby, wait until after the wedding. Just because he's a little late doesn't mean I want to lose either the best man or maid of honor." Abby smiled, and agreed.  
  
Don't Want to Live my Life without you  
  
Can't go another night without you  
  
Don't Want to live my life without your Love  
  
Without your love ~*~  
  
Did you ever get so nervous you wanted to throw up? That's how I felt as I stood outside the doors to the room where everyone was sitting, waiting. Janie, the flower girl, was already half way down the isle. The bridesmaids were ready to go. Abby gave my hand a squeeze. "See you later, Mrs. Potter," she whispered, and smiled at me before disappearing around the corner through the doors. I waited a few seconds, and took a deep breath, and smiled. Here I go, I thought, and took a step, a step towards my future, a step towards my love.  
  
  
  
Don't Want to Live my Life (don't want to live my life) without you  
  
Can't go another night (cant go another night) without you  
  
Don't Want to live my life (whoa ooohhh..) without your Love  
  
(without your love)  
  
Without your love ~*~  
  
There he was, waiting at the other end for me. Smiling at me. The moment I saw his smile all feelings of nervousness melted within me to a feeling of pure joy. Oh, how close I came to losing him, forever. Now, forever would be ours, together.  
  
Don't want to live my life... without you  
  
Don't want to live my life... without you  
  
No, No, No  
  
Without you  
  
~*~  
  
I smiled back at him, and he took my arm. He whispered in my ear, "Ready, Lily?" I nodded. Together we stood facing the priest, ready to go. Ready for anything.  
  
Here... We are...  
  
Going back to the start  
  
When I thought we've come so far  
  
~*~  
  
The priest turned to me first. "Do you, Lily Evans, take James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Don't want to live my life without you  
  
Can't go another night without you  
  
Don't want to live my life without your Love  
  
(without your love) Without your love  
  
~*~  
  
I didn't even need to think about my answer. "I do."  
  
Don't want to live my life without you  
  
Can't go another night without you  
  
Don't want to live my life without your Love  
  
(oohhh...) Without your love  
  
~*~  
  
He turned to James next. "Do you, James Potter, take Lily Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Don't Want to Live  
  
Don't want to Live  
  
Don't want to Live  
  
Don't want to Live  
  
Don't want to Live  
  
Don't want to Live ~*~  
  
I smiled at James. "I do."  
  
Without You... Without your love...  
  
Don't want to Live  
  
Don't want to Live  
  
Don't want to Live  
  
Don't want to Live  
  
Don't want to Live  
  
Don't want to Live  
  
Without You... Without your love *~*  
  
"By the power vested in me," the priest said, "I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." James leaned over and kissed me on the lips. In the background I heard the priest announce, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present, Mr. and Mrs. James Potter!"  
  
  
  
A/N- How did you like it? I thought HHSH needed an epilogue. Well, that's it, people. If you want anything else to read, check out my other stories, Lily's Lake, Yours Hating James Potter, Erika, and so on. Buh-bye!!!  
  
Review!!!  
  
Additional comments can be given to me at StarlightEve111@aol.com  
  
Buh-bye! 


End file.
